ETÉREO
by Vi ShadowHunter
Summary: Tanto tiempo juntos, se dijo, y ella aun no podía domar esa parte efervescente de él. Aun cuando en un principio eso era lo que la había atraído. Su maravillosa habilidad de desaparear a ratos, pero regresar cuando más lo necesitaba. Como una especie de súper héroe. ¿Dónde estaba en ese momento?
1. Chapter 1

Realmente era una tonta si de verdad creía que él iba cambiar.

Suspirando, se enjuago las lágrimas y recogió solo un lado de la mesa. Quitó la copa, los platos, los cubiertos, la servilleta y lo acomodó todo en su lugar. Después, se sentó y se sirvió un poco de esa estúpida comida que había preparado con todo esmero, por primera vez en su vida. Le había pedido la receta a Juri, y esta le había preguntado, entre risas nerviosas, si acaso pensaba cocinar para él. Y aunque ella lo había negado, diciendo que, era necesario que a sus 23 años pudiera cocinar algo más que avena con leche para desayunar, era más que obvio para su amiga que sí.

Realmente, el famoso filete a la quien sabe que, le había quedado delicioso. Tendría que guardar un poco y llevarle a Juri y Takato para que lo probaran. Probablemente también le llevaría un poco a Jenrya; el pobre estaba tan ensimismado con su tesis que había adelgazado considerablemente por no comer como debía. Sería una verdadera lástima que ella sola disfrutara de esa deliciosa comida. En especial cuando la había hecho para él.

Sintió ganas de arrancarse los ojos cuando silenciosas lagrimas se deslizaron de nuevo por su rostro.

¿Por qué lloraba cuando, de ante mano, sabía que Ryo siempre iba a ser así? Tal vez, porque, aunque sabía que la naturaleza etérea de él, ella lo amaba. Y siempre iban a doler sus despedidas, sus desapariciones, sus faltas y sus ausencias.

Tanto tiempo juntos, se dijo, y ella aun no podía domar esa parte efervescente de él. Aun cuando en un principio eso era lo que la había atraído. Su maravillosa habilidad de desaparear a ratos, pero regresar cuando más lo necesitaba. Como una especie de súper héroe. ¿Dónde estaba en ese momento?

Probablemente le diría algo como que se fue a pescar y le cayó la noche encima. O que fue a escalar el monte Fuji y que se le cayó el teléfono en la sima. O que fue abducido por OVNIS. Él siempre encontraba una excusa para justificar sus actos. Y ella, como la idiota enamorada que era, siempre los aceptaba. No siempre se buena gana, claro. Ella siempre se enojaba y lo recibía con mala cara, gritos e insultos, pero él siempre lograba que lo perdonara.

Sin embargo, a esas alturas de su vida, un pensamiento cargado de sentimientos afloró en su interior. Ya no era la niña tonta de 13 años que esperaba que llegara de alguno de sus viajes por el mundo para conversar, discutir, con él. Ella le había dedicado 10 años de su vida. Diez años en lo que lo único que obtenía de él eran migajas de amor, de tiempo, de espacio. Y por más que Ryo le jurara que la amaba y que solo existía ella en su vida, Ruki sabía que ella era un punto insignificante para él. Algo que tenía seguro. Su colchón de seguridad. Ya no podía seguir viviendo así. Dentro de poco, ella tendría que poner los pies en la tierra. Buscar un trabajo estable, ver la forma de invertir su vida en algo serio, y seriedad y estabilidad eran dos palabras que no se encontraban en el vocabulario de Ryo Aquiyama.

Suspiró. Él era algo que no podía manejar. Tal vez, si fuera un borracho, un mujeriego, un flojo, podría dominar mejor la situación. Pero él era perfecto. Era el novio de ensueño. Sus amigas de la universidad le decían lo suertuda que era por tener a alguien como él a su lado. Atractivo, inteligente, agradable, noble, humilde, rico. Se la pasaba viajando por el mundo, en busca de comida nueva que probar, religiones que sentir, paisajes que fotografiar, aventuras que vivir. Y cuando regresaba a su lado, a lo único que se dedicaba era a ella. Aun si fuera un mes o una hora.

Pero ella ya no quería eso. Ella quería paz y estabilidad, no preocuparse porque su papá le mandara un mensaje diciendo que no había tenido contacto con él porque había ido de excursión a las Amazonas y no sabía si alguna tribu nativa lo había raptado, para que después él apareciera diciendo que lo habían soltado porque creían que era la reencarnación de algún dios pagano, o alguna de sus estúpidas y originales historias.

Ya no quería preocuparse por él. Ya no quería extrañarlo. Ya no quería llorar su ausencia cuando olvidaba que había quedado con ella para celebrar algún evento importante. La cotidianidad que su inhabitualidad le provocaba la estaba desgastando enormemente.

Cansada, terminó de comer y recogió todo. Limpió los trastes y guardó la mayoría de la comida en unos refractarios que encontró en los cajones de la alacena, cuidando de guardarle un poco de comida a él, por si llegaba y no había comido nada. Garabateó una nota y la dejó con cuidado en la mesa. Después sacó de su llavero la llave de ese departamento y la dejó arriba de la nota, para salir de ahí rumbo a su casa.

* * *

Pasaban de las 2 de la madrugada cuando arribó a su departamento. Realmente había disfrutado enormemente su visita al sagrado río Kumano. Desde que hacía casi dos años Takato le había dicho que se podía bajar el río en Kayak, había tenido tantas ganas de intentarlo, pero no había tenido tiempo, en realidad. Había estado tan ocupado con las fotografías del festival Nacional de la Marinera en Perú, y después con las bodas masivas en el Tíbet, que realmente había olvidado por completo del río. Cuando por fin, tuvo la oportunidad de estar en Japón más de una semana, no dudo en hacer la reservación para poder ir a conocerlo.

Pese a que se había divertido mucho, todo el día una extraña sensación lo había perseguido. Una sensación antónima al deja vu. Un jamáis vu. Como si estuviera olvidando algo que se supone nunca debería olvidar. Sin embargo, al ver que su teléfono no sonó en todo el día, pensó que no era algo importante como tal. Su sorpresa fue grande, cuando se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que su teléfono no había sonado era porque lo tenía apagado. ¡Claro, lo apagó antes de abordar la pequeña avioneta que lo llevó hasta el río! Fuera lo que fuera, no debía ser tan importante, o lo hubiera recordado.

Aun así, probablemente era de trabajo, ese mismo día, en la mañana unas cuantas horas antes de partir a su paradisíaco destino, recibió una llamada de su jefe, pidiéndole que se presentara en Shangai al otro día. De hecho, ahora que recordaba, esa había sido la razón por la que había apagado el celular. No quería pensar en trabajo, menos cuando solo tenía poco más de 12 horas de libertad.

Entró a su departamento. Tal vez, tuvo que haberle dicho a Ruki que fuera a esperarlo. La había visto la noche anterior, cuando llegó. Ella había ido a recogerlo al aeropuerto en su hermoso auto nuevo, habían ido a cenar con los chicos y después ella lo había pasado a dejar a su departamento puesto que a la mañana siguiente tenía una importante sesión fotográfica, pero había prometido cenar juntos por su aniversario.

¡Mierda! ¡Su aniversario! Lo había olvidado por completo. Eso era lo que su cerebro le había estado tratando de recordar inútilmente, su cena de aniversario con Ruki.

Sintiéndose un completo imbécil, buscó algún rastro de su eterna novia por el lugar. Algo que le dijera que había estado ahí. Y lo encontró, en la mesa del comedor. Una nota, que tenía una llave, su llave, de pisapapel:

 _Feliz aniversario número 10._  
 _Hay comida en la nevera._

 ** _Ruki_.**

La había cagado en grande esta vez. Ella estaba de verdad molesta. Nunca, en los diez años que llevaban como pareja, y en los cinco que ella tenía el libre acceso a su departamento, ella le había devuelto la llave. Tomándola de nuevo, salió rumbo a casa de Ruki. Pidiéndole a todos los dioses en los que creía que por favor Rumiko y Seiko entendieran lo grave de la situación y lo dejaran pasar a verla.

Cuando el taxi aparcó frente a la tradicional casa de las Makino, bajo de golpe y tocó la puerta en repetidas ocasiones hasta que alguien le abriera. Sabía que probablemente se estaba ganando una fuerte reprimenda por parte de la abuela y madre de Ruki, pero era algo que ya se veía venir, y que de momento no le importaba. No mientras Ruki pudiera perdonarla.

Se detuvo de tocar la puerta cuando escuchó que alguien caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó la adormilada pero severa voz de su amada novia del otro lado del interfono

-Yo, Ryo. Por favor necesito hablar contigo

Un silencio llegó después de eso. A como Ruki era, Ryo tenía tres opciones, la primera: ella lo había ignorado y se había retirado a seguir durmiendo, la segunda, ella estaba ahí, meditando que hacer, la tercera, ella estaba marcando a la policía, por lo que se sorprendió cuando ella abrió la pesada puerta de madera, revelándose ante él como un hermoso espejismo.

Llevaba un pequeño pijama de seda gris que él recordaba haberle regalado por su cumpleaños número 20, y tenía un antifaz para dormir sobre su frente, revolviendo las rojas hebras de su pelo suelto. Viéndola así, a Ryo le recordaba a Holly de _Desayuno en Tiffanys_ , sobre todo por lo bonita y delicada que se veía, aun cuando era obvio que estaba más que enojada.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Ya viste la hora que es? –Dijo, moviéndose furiosa ante él.

-¡Soy un idiota! ¡Perdóname! –Le dijo en respuesta.

-Diez años, Akiyama. Diez años he soportado tus idas y venidas ¿y no podías estar aquí al menos por este día? Lo prometiste.

-Lo sé es solo que…

-Lo olvidaste. –Le completo ella la oración.

Él la vio, triste. Sabía que era algo horrendo se decir. No solo había olvidado que habían quedado de cenar juntos, había olvidado su aniversario. El día número 3650 desde que ella aceptó ser su novia.

-He tenido mucho trabajo. –Se excusó –Solo desperté y me dije que necesitaba salir a relajarme, me acorde de un lugar que quería visitar cuando estuviera en Japón y no lo pensé mucho. Lo siento.

-Aprecio tu sinceridad. –Le dijo cansada. –Pero esto es algo que no puedo seguir soportando más.

-No me digas eso, gatita. ¡Haré lo que sea! Pero por favor perdóname.

-Entonces compénsalo. –Le dijo quitándose el antifaz de la frente que le comenzaba a provocar jaqueca. –Me pasé toda la tarde cocinando para ti. Has lo mismo por mí.

-Sí, claro que sí. Cuando regrese de China lo haré, te dedicare…

-¿Cuándo regreses? Pensé que te quedarías aquí toda la semana.

-Me llamaron, necesitan que cubra un par de eventos en Shangai.

-Olvídalo Ryo. –Le contestó ceñuda. –Estoy harta de esto. Te veo una vez cada cuatro meses, y eso si no se te olvida que quedas conmigo.

-¿Estas terminándome? –Le preguntó en un susurro. –No puedes hacer esto, gatita. No puedes tirar a la basura diez años.

-Diez años en los cuales te he visto dos, y es mucho.

-No hagas esto.

-¿Qué no haga qué? Debí haber hecho esto desde hace tanto tiempo, desde la primera vez que me di cuenta de que no eres alguien comprometido con esta relación. Respóndeme algo, ¿Si no puedo confiar en ti para una estúpida cita de aniversario, como puedo confiar en que no tienen una mujer en cada sitio al que vas?

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Ruki sabía que desde un principio había existido un acuerdo invisible e innombrable entre ambos. Sin embargo, de un tiempo a la fecha, ella sentía que el único beneficiando en esa relación era él. Ella realmente no tenía ninguna seguridad de que hacia él cuando estaba de viaje. Incluso había ocasiones en la que ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba. Ella solo confiaba ciegamente en que él iba a regresar, tarde que temprano, ella iba a recibir un mensaje de él pidiéndole que lo recogiera en el aeropuerto. Mientras, ella como novia abnegada lo esperaba en silencio. Rechazando a diestra y siniestra, esperando por su regreso, aun cuando a él se le olvidara que ella estaba ahí.

Lo amaba, estaba segura de eso, pero todo tenía su límite, y hacía mucho que Ryo había sobre pasado el suyo. Lo de la cena de aniversario había sido solo la gota que derramó el vaso.

Ella quería estabilidad. Estaba por mudarse a un pequeño departamento para empezar a vivir por su cuenta. Dejaría el modelaje y se dedicaría a su carrera de abogacía. Por más que lo quisiera, Ryo era demasiado inestable, y después de haberle dado la oportunidad durante tanto tiempo, ya era hora de que ella se empezara a enfocar en su vida. Una vida a la que él no podía pertenecer jamás. Sin embargo, aun así, ella lanzó un último anzuelo, esperando que él pudiera recapacitar. Darle la oportunidad a ella, como ella se la había dado a él.

-Quédate, Ryo. Por mí.

Él la vio como si le hubiera pedido que se cortara un brazo. Y aun sabiendo lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que le iba doler, Ruki sabía una cosa, no lo iba a extrañar más de lo que lo extrañaba ahora.

-No. –Le dijo él cerrando los ojos y soltando sus manos.

Ella en cambio, tomó entre sus manos su rostro y le dio un último beso, antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras sí. Él no iba a volver a tocar. Pudiera ser que la amaba, pero amaba más su libertad.

Sintiendo las lágrimas picarle los ojos, regresó a su habitación, agradeciendo que su madre y abuela no se encontraran en casa. No quería dar explicaciones sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.


	2. Chapter 2

Era muy temprano, pensó Jen cuando despertó gracias al sonido del timbre de su departamento quebrando el silencio en el que estaba sumido. El día anterior había ido a reunirse con su asesor de tesis para que revisara su avance, y este le había dicho que ya estaba listo para finalizarla y entregarla. El alivió que llenó su cuerpo fue tal que, en cuanto llegó a su casa, se tiró sobre la cama y no despertó hasta ese momento.

Se puso de pie y echó una mirada a su pantalón de mezclilla y su playera de Halo, ni siquiera se había descalzado las viejas Converse negras. Se había quedado dormido así nada más.

Trató de acomodarse el despeinado pelo, y verificó que su aliento no fuera el peor, mientras el timbre volvía a sonar, esta vez mas rápido e interrumpidamente, como si la persona que lo hacía sonar estuviera desesperada por entrar. Jen solo conocía a dos personas que solían irrumpir así la quietud de su hogar: su hermanita Shiuchon y Ruki. Y dado que la primera estaba de vacaciones en Hong Kong, la persona que tocaba desesperadamente el timbre era Ruki.

Intentó pensar claramente. En los últimos días había estado evitándola, más que nada porque necesitaba terminar su maldita tesis y no podía distraerse; y vaya que Ruki era una enorme distracción. Tal vez ella venía a reclamarle la distancia que había estado tomando. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera traído a Ruki a temprana hora ese día, lo mejor era abrirle antes de que descompusiera el timbre. Caminó hasta la puerta y, pese a saber que era ella gritó:

—¡¿Quién es?!

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Esperas a alguien más? —Preguntó la suave pero potente voz de Ruki del otro lado de la puerta. Y aunque sonaba casi igual que siempre, Jenrya sintió algo extraño en su voz.

Abrió la puerta, para revelar la imagen de su amiga, perfectamente maquillada y peinada, y envuelta en una gabardina negra que le llegaba al muslo, dejando centímetros de su blanca piel descubierta, para después taparse con unas botas de tacon alto. Lo más probable que es hubiera tenido una sesión de fotos muy temprano y como acostumbraba, se había escapado de ahí para visitarlo.

Jen se incomodó.

En gran parte también la había estado evitando porque dolía estar a su lado a veces. No tenía idea de cuando, los sentimientos románticos que siempre había sentido por ella, le empezaron a pesar en el alma. Lo cual era un grave problema dado que era su mejor amiga y confidente.

Ella era dulce, divertida, un poco gruñona y mandona, pero para Jen no había mujer más perfecta, lo sabía. Había sabido de ese sentimiento por su amiga desde que eran unos niños que jugaban al peligro con los digimons, sin embargo, nunca había podido decirle abiertamente sobre ellos, puesto que Ryo estaba siempre ahí con ella, aun si no lo estaba en realidad. Suspiró, recordando que probablemente Ryo la estaría esperando en su departamento. Había escuchado, recordaba, que se iba a quedar en la ciudad por un par de semanas.

Ruki pasó al departamento y acomodó unas bolsas en la barra de la minúscula cocina, y que Jen apenas notaba que llevaba con ella. Luego, se dirigió a la sala y se empezó a desabrochar la gabardina. Un pervertido pensamiento invadió su mente al ver la gabardina caer, pero debajo no había lencería sexy, sino un lindo vestidito blanco, que hacía que Ruki se viera como Nacy Sinatra en la portada del disco _Boots_.

Pese al inmaculado maquillaje que cubría su rostro, Jenrya pudo notar algo rojos e hinchados los ojos de su amiga. No dudó en que Ryo hubiera desaparecido otra vez, y Ruki se hubiera pasado la noche llorando en silencio, y sin ser capaz de pedirle que se quedara.

Era algo muy habitual entre ellos. Ryo se iba, Ruki lloraba y se desahogaba con Jen, quien le decía que debía pedirle a su novio que parara, pero cuando este regresaba, a ella se le olvidaba todo y lo recibía feliz. Eso también lo empezaba a hartar.

—Lo siento ¿Te desperté? —Preguntó mientras regresaba a la cocina y sacaba refractarios de comida —Pensé que ya estabas a punto de ir a ver a tu asesor de tesis.

—Fui ayer —Respondió —¿Tan tarde es?

—Pasan de las 11. ¿Puedo usar tu microondas?

—Sí, —Le dijo, y ella empezó a meter los trastos dentro del aparato, para después sacar un par de platos y copas de la repisa. —Supongo que no me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Ayer me dieron luz verde para presentar la tesis, y sentí que me quitaron una tonelada de encima, que cuando llegué a casa, solo me tiré a la cama y desperté hasta ahora.

—Me alegró que por fin tus días de estudiante estén acabando. —Le dijo mientras sacaba la comida del microondas que olía delicioso.

Ruki acomodó todo en la pequeña mesa, sirvió los platos y la copas con un poco de vino tinto y lo invitó a sentarse en su propia mesa. Él le dedicó una sonrisa encantada y se sentó a la mesa.

—¿Tú cocinaste? —Preguntó un tanto incrédulo.

—No luzcas demasiado sorprendido —Le contestó ella con una mueca de disgusto

—¿Tú cocinaste para mí? —Le preguntó en son de broma, pero al notar que la mirada de su amiga bajaba, se reprendió internamente -¿Ruki, qué pasa?

—Espero que no te moleste, pero en realidad no cociné para ti. —Dijo mientras le daba un trago a su copa de vino. —Ayer Ryo y yo cumplimos 10 años… y también terminamos.

"Terminamos" Durante tanto tiempo Jen se había imaginado a Ruki decirle esas palabras, que ahora que las escuchaba dudaba que fueran ciertas. Sin embargo, bastó ver el rostro de su amiga, tratando de esconder su tristeza bajo una capa de indiferencia, para sentirse como un completo imbécil por alegrarse. ¿Qué tuvo que pasar para que ellos rompieran el mismo día de su décimo aniversario?

—¿Por qué? —Alcanzó a preguntar.

—Lo olvidó. Olvidó que habíamos quedado, olvidó que era nuestro aniversario. Olvido todo —Dijo y su voz se rompió por un momento.

La comida lucía bastante bien. Parecía ser filete en salsa de champiñones. Acompañado de puré de papas que se veía esponjoso y olía a mantequilla. Había también un pedazo de pay de limón, el único postre que Ruki sabía cocinar, y la botella de vino se veía costosa.

Se imaginó a Ruki preparando la carne, la salsa. Cociendo y pelando las papas. Comprando la botella de vino. Poniendo la mesa y arreglándose para él. Para que él nunca llegara y olvidara todo. Ryo era un imbécil. No iba a presionar a Ruki para que le contara que había pasado, y podía sentir que ella tampoco quería hablar mucho al respecto. Tomó un poco del puré que estaba deliciosamente bañado en mantequilla.

—Wow, creo que acabas de descubrir un nuevo talento. —Le dijo, cortando un poco el filete y comprobando que estaba igual de delicioso.

Ruki le dio una sonrisa triste y comenzó a comer con él.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasaban de las dos de la tarde cuando Ruki salió del departamento de Jenrya. Se había cambiado de ropa ahí y Jen trató de persuadirla para que se quedara a ver una película. Sin embargo, tenía clase en la tarde, y lo menos que quería era rezagar sus estudios, ahora que había tomado una de las decisiones más difíciles y decisivas de su vida; así que, con cuidado caminó hasta la universidad. Jen vivía a solo dos cuadras de la universidad de Tokio, un lindo y pequeño departamento que su padre le había regalado cuando se graduó como bachiller.

Pronto serían vecinos, ya que el departamento que había decidido rentar estaba justo arriba del de Jen. Lo que la hacía sentir un poco más a gusto.

Aunque ella realmente no le gustaba separar a sus poquísimas amistades en amigos y mejores amigos, pero estaba segura de que Jen era más que Kenta y Kazu e incluso más que Takato. Habían almorzado, ella y desayunado, él. Y después de sentir terreno firme de por medio, se aventuró a contarle a lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con Ryo. Aun no hablaba con Juri y Takato sobre su ruptura, tampoco era que tenía ganas de hacerlo. Se sentía como una tonta que apenas había despertado de un sueño profundo; y, por más molesta que estuviera, dolía, y dolía muchísimo.

Las clases fueron igual de monótonas que siempre, y nuevamente se auto cuestionó el por qué elegir una carrera de abogacía, en donde sentía que no explotaba al máximo sus capacidades intelectuales. Sin embargo, también sabía que, por el simple hecho de ser modelo, nunca la iba a terminar de tomar en serio en ninguna carrera profesional. Lo veía en la escuela. La mayoría de sus compañeras, aunque la trataban bien, y eran cordiales, hablaban de ella a su espalda. En una ocasión, se había retrasado en la entrega de una actividad y el profesor le había pedido que se la llevara a su oficina más tarde. Una de sus compañeras la vio salir de ahí y de inmediato los rumores sobre que ella se acostaba con el profesor se esparcieron por todo el campus. Y si bien, sus compañeros hombres no eran otra cosa más que amables, ella sabía bien quienes se acercaban a ella con otra intención en mente. Aunque Ruki era de las personas que nada le importaba lo que hablaran de ella, siempre era un poco incómodo convivir con personas así de toxicas.

La campana sonó, dándole la libertad de salir al receso. Juri le había mandado un mensaje para que almorzaran juntas y le contara como le había ido la noche anterior en su No-Romántica cita. Si bien, volver a tocar el tema se le hacía casi imposible, sabía que lo mejor era dejar hablado el tema para no volver a tocarlo nunca más. Pasó a calentar a la cafetería la comida que había guardado para Juri y Takato y corrió a buscarla.

Su amiga se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol leyendo lo que parecía ser un libro infantil. Juri estudiaba la licenciatura en educación preescolar y estaba mas que enamorada de su carrera. Desde que había decidido ser maestra de kínder, siempre se le veía leyendo artículos relacionados al tema. Ruki la envidiaba tanto. Envidiaba la forma tan apasionante en la que se desenvolvía con los niños y hablaba sobre lo maravilloso de su carrera. Caminó hacia ella, que en cuanto la vio le dedico una sonrisa cómplice. Ruki le dio un intento de sonrisa que salió más a mueca y se acomodó a su lado, mientras sacaba los trastes de comida.

—¡Mira nada más! ¡Huele delicioso! —Le dijo abriendo un refractario y usando su tapa como plato.

—Espero que te guste, a Jenrya le encantó. —Le contestó

—¿A Jenrya? Pensé que le ibas a cocinar a Ryo —Le contestó un poco extrañada.

—Ryo me dejo plantada anoche —Comenzó —Se le olvidó que era nuestro aniversario y llegó a buscarme en la madrugada para arreglar las cosas cuando regresara de viaje, otra vez. Le pedí que se quedara, no quiso. Así que terminamos.

Una vez que terminó Ruki se dio cuenta de que tal vez lo ideal hubiera sido hablar con Juri después de que comiera, ya que en ese momento la veía con ojos inundados en lágrimas y con una cuchara a medio camino de su boca detenida bruscamente.

—¿Es de verdad lo que me estás diciendo? —Le preguntó su amiga en un ligero sollozo. —¡¿Es de verdad?!

—¡Oh, Juri! No llores —Le dijo mientras la jalaba en un abrazo. —Calma, que la que se supone que debería estar llorando soy yo, no tú.

—Es solo —comentó mientras se separaba de ella —Que ustedes eran la pareja perfecta, y tu cocinaste para él… ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? Yo creo que Ryo te quiere muchísimo.

—Y yo también lo creo, solo que ama más ser un libre y volátil fotógrafo. Y yo como que ya estaba harta de estar esperándolo.

—Pero yo soñaba con que se casaran. Sería el final de su noviazgo perfecto.

—De acuerdo, deja de lamentar la leche derramada.

—Lo siento, me imagino lo mal que te debes estar sintiendo. Y yo que te tenía una gran noticia. —Comentó limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su blusa.

—Bueno, habla.

—Takato me propuso matrimonio. —Le dijo y le mostró la pequeña sortija que adornaba su mano derecha, y que recién notaba.

Y pese a que la noticia le carcomió un poquito en el alma, Ruki abrazó a su amiga y la felicitó de todo corazón. Y mientras Juri le contó cada detalle de lo como Takato se lo había propuesto ella se mentalizó de que eso era algo que nunca iba a tener con Ryo. Ya no más.

Entre platica y platica la campana de regreso volvió a sonar y Juri y ella se prepararon para regresar a clases. Con un fuerte abrazo se despidieron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Contarles a sus amigos sobre su ruptura con Ryo había sido demasiado fácil a comparación de hablar con su mama y abuela; a quienes consideraba las creadoras de la iglesia del santo patrono Akiyama, en conjunto con Kazu y Kenta. Sin embargo, ambas tomaron la noticia como si se tratara de una especie de "tiempo" entre los dos. Y pronto se concentraron en lo ideal que sería que ahora que Ruki, quien, dentro de poco iría a vivir sola, consiguiera un loft cerca de casa en ves del minúsculo departamento en el edificio de Jen.

Suspiró para sus adentros antes de despedirse y dirigirse a su habitación. Gran parte de sus cosas estaban empacadas ya, sin embargo, aún faltaba más de la mitad de sus pertenencias. Había, en particular, una parte de su habitación que dolía profundamente empacar. Un pequeño baúl donde guardaba su divice, las cartas digimon y las fotografías que comprobaban que lo que había vivido al lado de Renamon y sus amigos no había sido un sueño pasajero. Supuso que lo mejor sería llevarse el baúl tal y como estaba. Abrir viejas heridas solo iba a provocar que su lacerado ser se sintiera aun peor.

Se recostó en la cama y revisó su celular por millonésima vez en el día. Ni un solo mensaje, ni una sola llamada, ni una sola notificación. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, no había mucha diferencia a de cuando seguían siendo novios. Rara vez le mandaba un mensaje o le llamaba, y ella siempre sabía dónde estaba por las cosas que publicaba en Facebook. Se moría de ganas por stalkearlo y ver que estaba haciendo. O por marcarle, aunque jamás le contestara. ¿Él se estaría sintiendo igual de miserable que ella? ¿Acaso él estaba viendo su teléfono en espera de una llamada que no se iba a realizar y que tampoco iba a llegar? ¿Alguna señal de vida, algo que les dijera que el otro seguía ahí?

No. Eso no era verdad. Ryo nunca había estado ahí para ella en primer lugar. ¿Por qué lo estaría ahora que todo se había acabado?

Se puso de pie, y recogió cada pequeño detalle que de él perteneciera y lo encerró en ese viejo baúl donde había escondido el doloroso recuerdo de Renamon que ahora se haría compañía con el suyo. Y después trató de dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

—Es perfecto. —Dijo en tono soñador mientras veía las cajas esparcidas por todo el mini departamento. ¡Por fin estaba en su casa!

—Está vacío. —Respondieron al unísono Kazu y Kenta. Mientras dejaban un par de cajas más en el suelo.

—Esas van en el baño. —Les dijo, y regresó a admirar su pequeño hogar.

Tal como habían dicho sus molestos amigos, el departamento estaba, técnicamente, vacío. Aún no había comprado muebles, porque realmente no había tenido tiempo de ir a comprarlos, además que no quería ir sola a comprarlos, por más divertido que IKEA fuera.

Ruki vio a Juri entrar con una alfombra entre los brazos y a Takato y Jen cargando entre los dos su baúl de recuerdos.

Todos habían estado dispuestos a ayudarla a mudarse con la condición de que ella invitara la comida. Así que ese día desde temprano se habían presentado en casa de las Makino para cargar el viejo coche de Kazu y en el de Ruki las cajas llenas de sus pertenecías.

—Es igual a tu departamento, Jen. —Le dijo Takato a su amigo mientras atravesaban el pequeño salón para llegar a la única habitación.

—¿Cuándo piensas amueblarlo? —Le preguntó Juri, extendiendo a sus pies la vieja alfombra Bali que Ryo le había regalado como recuerdo de uno de sus múltiples viajes a la provincia indonesia, y en la que le encantaba botarse. Y el torrente de recuerdos y memorias la invadió de nuevo. —¿Estas bien?

Trató de alejar los pensamientos lo más rápido que pudo, principalmente porque todos sus amigos, incluso Kazu y Kenta, estaban haciendo hasta lo imposible para que ella no pensara en Ryo, lo cual era casi imposible; y también porque cada vez que la perfecta imagen de Ryo Akiyama aparecía dentro de ella, le comenzaba a doler el estómago.

—Estoy bien. —Le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Pensaba ir hoy a comprar algunos muebles. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Oh, de verdad me gustaría, pero Takato y yo hemos decidido ir a hablar con sus padres hoy precisamente.

—¡Vaya! Eso es fantástico.

—¿Tu crees? Me muero de nervios.

—¿De qué hablas? Los padres de Takato te adoran.

—Eso creo. En fin, lamento no poder acompañarte. —Dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina. —¿Qué se puede preparar de comer en un lugar donde no hay ni una olla?.

—Rammen instantáneo —Dijeron Jenrya, (que venía saliendo de la habitación seguido de Takato) y Ruki al mismo tiempo.

—Y yo que los admiraba por independizarse. —Dijo Juri con sarcasmo.

—Lo mejor será pedir algo a domicilio. —Dijo Jen sacando su celular. —¿Pizza está bien para todos?

—¡Si! —Gritaron Kazu y Kenta desde el baño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían terminado de comer, cuando Ruki pregunto si alguno de ellos podía acompañarla a comprar muebles, a sabiendas que Takato y Juri no podían. Kenta y Kazu se negaron diciendo que tenían una competencia de cartas esa misma noche, pero Jenrya le dijo que si, ya que ahora que había terminado su tesis tenía tiempo de sobra.

Habían estado caminando por varias mueblerías, pero Ruki apenas y se había decidido por alguna que otra lámpara, y ningún mueble sustancial. Y por primera vez desde que la conocía, Jen sintió que Ruki se estaba comportando como una chica normal.

No era la primera vez que salía de compras con ella. No. Por lo general cada vez que requería comprarse ropa, arrastraba a su mejor amiga a Shibuya por sabios consejos; y ella hacía lo propio, aunque realmente no necesitaba su opinión, porque Ruki era una experta en moda, por más que le gustara negarlo. Sin embargo, los muebles y electrodomésticos no eran ropa, ni zapatos, ni accesorios. Y Ruki no parecía tener idea de que buscaba como tal.

Pasaban de las 4 cuando la convenció de que compraran una revista de diseño de interiores y se sentaran a hojearla en alguna cafetería. Ya iba por su segunda taza de té, cuando Ruki, molesta, dejo caer descuidadamente la revista y se recostó sobre el pequeño sillón en donde estaba sentada.

—Esto no está funcionando. —Dijo en una mueca. —¿Por qué es tan complicado?

—Tú lo estas volviendo complicado. Solo debes entrar a la tienda, escoger algo pagarlo y pedir que lo lleven al departamento.

—Sí, entiendo el proceso. Es el punto sobre escoger lo que se me complica.

—No entiendo él por qué.

—¿Cómo fue que amueblaste tu departamento? ¿No entrabas a las tiendas y pensabas encontrar la mesa perfecta?

—No, mi departamento venia amueblado. —Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras le daba un último sorbo a su té.

En ocasiones, molestar a Ruki era divertido. Sobre todo, porque, por más madura y serena que se viera, seguía siendo la niña fácilmente irritable de la que se había enamorado hacía más de diez años. Pero lo más divertido de todo era que ella parecía medirse a la hora de reaccionar bruscamente con él. Ella le gritaba a todo el mundo por igual, pero con él, siempre era un poco más afable. Esa distinción había provocado que Jen pensara que Ruki sentía algo más que amistad por él en un principio. A esas alturas de su vida, Jen había llegado a la conclusión que era porque simplemente le agradaba más que los demás. Sin embargo, un minúsculo, pero vital rayo de esperanza había llegado a él cuando ella le contó sobre ruptura con Ryo.

—No creo que debas hacer algo como buscar la decoración perfecta. Lo que va a convertir ese lugar en tu hogar son los recuerdos que acumules en él. Por ejemplo, tu sillón puede ser muy simple, pero si pones en él uno de esos horribles, pero cómodos cojines que Juri nos hizo para navidad el año pasado, se verá más familiar para ti.

—Ni de loca pondría esos cojines en mi sala. —Le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa pacífica.

—Cierto. No combinan para nada con tu alfombra Bali.

–Pero entiendo tu punto. Es algo así como lo de tu pasillo.

Jen sonrió como afirmación. El pequeño pasillo que comunicaba su habitación con la sala estaba decorado con muchas fotografías, de él y de sus amigos y parte de su familia. Era el rincón que hacía a su hogar su hogar.

Eso le recordaba que tenía algo para ella. Sacó de su mochila un pequeño portarretratos plateado en donde una apenas sonriente Ruki de once años estaba sentada en la entrada del edificio de Hypnos y su lado, cauteloso y sin siquiera tocarla estaba un espigado Jenrya, igual de joven que ella; y entre los dos el sonriente Takato saludando a la cámara. Dicha imagen pertenecía a una serie de fotos que se habían tomado hacia muchos años atrás en alguna de las varias visitas que realizaban al edificio gubernamental antes de la partida de los digimons, y que realmente ya no recordaba. Pero si recordaba el momento en el que se había tomado la foto, no tenía mucho de haberse dado cuenta de que era muy obvio en su enamoramiento hacia su amiga, y trataba de evitar cualquier mínimo contacto con ella.

—Este puede ser el primer objeto que te ayude. —Le dijo, tendiéndole el marco.

Ruki lo tomó con cuidado, admirando detalladamente la foto, y sonriendo tan ligeramente como en la imagen lo hacía. Y Jen tuvo que reprimir las ganas que tenía de sacar su celular y tomarle una foto, para así capturar una vez más esa rara y pacifica sonrisa suya.

—Es perfecta, gracias. —Le dijo sin apartar la vista de la imagen. —Casi ni recuerdo ese día.

—Es triste, pero yo tampoco.

—Bien. —Le dijo ella guardando el portarretratos y haciendo el esfuerzo de cambiar el tema a algo menos triste. —Paguemos esto y vayamos a comprar muebles. Creo que me has dado una idea.

—Por favor, no me digas que vas a decorar todo en base a esa foto.

—Obvio no. —Le dijo con un gesto de desagrado. —Voy a decorar todo en base al portarretratos.

Pagaron lo poco que habían consumido y salieron de ahí, para seguir caminando hasta poder encontrar lo que Ruki tanto estaba buscando.

Pasaban de las 6 cuando ya estaban de regreso en su edificio. Habían pasado una tarde de esas que a Jen le encantaban. Solos, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, caminando, riendo, conversando. En momentos así a él le encantaba imaginar que eran una pareja, que tardes como esa no eran escasas, sino de todos los días. Sin embargo, terminaba por aterrizar en la realidad.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, en cierta forma se sentía diferente. Como si el hecho de que Ruki estuviera durmiendo un piso arriba cambiara absolutamente todo el enfoque kinestésico. Esperaba acostumbrarse a eso. Se metió a bañar y después se recostó en su cama, dispuesto descansar, pero no había terminado de acostarse cuando escuchó el característico sonido del timbre siendo tocado por Ruki.

Casi corriendo se puso de pie y fue a abrirle.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó al abrir y encontrársela en bata de dormir y con uno de los horribles, pero cómodos cojines de Juri en los brazos.

—Tenía la intención de dormir en la alfombra, pero es muy incómodo. ¿Puedo pasar la noche contigo?

—Claro, pasa. —Le contestó, tratando de que no se notara la emoción en su voz.

Ruki caminó hasta la habitación de Jen y sin preguntar se descalzó y se metió a la cama. Jen, por su parte apagó la luz y se recostó a su lado.

No era la primera vez que dormían juntos, ni siquiera la primera vez que lo hacían en la misma cama. Después de su viaje al digimundo habían realizado muchos viajes más en los que, en compañía del resto del grupo, habían compartido cama, plato y en una ocasión incluso compartieron baño. Pero si era la primera vez que lo hacían solos. Si bien, Jen ya no era el espigado niño que temía tocarla o verla a los ojos, por miedo a que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, Ruki tampoco era la niña flaca y malhumorada a quien le molestaba ser tratada como niña.

En la oscuridad pudo distinguirla recostada de lado; su rostro despierto, lo observaba detenidamente, como si quisiera contarle algo, pero no se atreviera. Ruki solía ser así con la mayoría de personas, pero no con él. Por lo general el muro que la separaba del resto del mundo era inexistente con él. Así que debía ser algo muy complicado de decir si ella estaba actuando así.

Tratando de hacerla entrar en confianza, acomodó un mechón de rojo cabello que se deslizaba por su hombro. Ella cerró los ojos ante el tacto y Jenrya reprimió un suspiro.

Quizás se pudiera dar algo, quizás podría conquistarla. Quizás ella pudiera dejarlo de ver como su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué pasa con la alfombra? —Le preguntó por fin. Ruki abrió los ojos.

—Es incomoda.

—Te he visto dormir en ella muchas veces.

—No es incomoda por eso. —Dijo en tono frustrado. —Ryo me la regaló hace unos años.

—Oh. —Suspiro pesadamente.

Verla sonrojada y cohibida lo hacía darse cuenta de la realidad de la situación. Había terminado una relación muy larga. Toda una vida. No podía siquiera imaginar lo que Ruki, tan independiente y orgullosa, debía de estarse sintiendo realmente. Ella no había demostrado nada más que simple indiferencia ante lo ocurrido con Ryo. Y Jen, en su afán de querer encontrar en ella un espacio para él, no lo había notado.

—Yo… —Comenzó ella, mientras se acomodaba boca arriba, y miraba fijamente el techo. —Pensé que había guardado todo lo de él. Todo lo que, al verlo, pudiese hacer que me arrepintiera. Pero nunca me acordé de esa maldita alfombra. La había empacado mucho antes de… de que termináramos.

—¿Y ver la alfombra te hiso pensar en regresar con él? —Preguntó con algo de miedo.

—No exactamente. —Le contestó visiblemente irritada.

Ruki siempre evita esas situaciones en las que tenía que hablar de sus sentimientos. Aun con él, siempre se molestaba cuando conversaban de "cursilerías".

—Es solo que, me había olvidado de ella. Y hoy que vi a Juri entrar con ella, fue como un torbellino de recuerdos entrando de golpe. Y trate de minimizar la situación, porque, amo esa alfombra. Pensé que, si agregaba algún sillón más llamativo, o una mesa de centro sobre ella, iba a menguar el impacto del torbellino. –Suspiró pesadamente y se giró a verlo. —Pero no. Hace rato que me disponía a dormir en ella, no lo pude a hacer. Y terminé corriendo contigo. Soy patética.

—Solo un poco. —Le dijo Jen a modo de broma mientras la empujaba suavemente con el codo. —Creo que tu problema real es el hecho de que estas minimizando la situación. Ustedes estuvieron juntos diez años, aun si no fue literalmente. ¿Recuerdas cuando mi hermana Jaarin terminó con su novio de un año? Ella lloró por dos días seguidos, y aun después, pregonaba que nunca iba a superarlo.

—Tu hermana está a punto de casarse Jen. —Le contestó ella con ese tono de ironía que le encantaba.

—Sí, pero lo hace porque pudo superar a su ex novio. —Le objetó, ignorando su tono sarcástico, como siempre. —Y a ti, amiga mía, es lo que te hace falta.

—¿Quieres que llore por Ryo? —Preguntó entre sorprendida y ofendida.

—No llorarlo, superarlo. Diez años son mucho tiempo. —Le dijo tranquilo. Ella regresó su vista al techo y suspiró pesadamente.

Claro que los diez años que había estado con Ryo, pensó Jen con pesadez, no se comparaban con los doce que llevaba enamorado de ella en silencio. Había estado a su lado en cada momento especial de su vida, y ella había estado ahí en los suyos. La había visto llorar, la había visto reír, y vaya que la había visto enojada. Realmente, si había una persona que conocía a Ruki cien por ciento era él. Aún más que Takato, aún más que Juri y muchísimo más que Ryo. Se preguntó también si algún día iba a poder superarla.

—¿Cómo lo hago? —Le preguntó en un susurro que sonó tan melancólico.

—Le preguntas a la persona equivocada. Jamás he tenido una novia, y lo sabes. —Dijo Jen con calma.

—Jamás has tenido una novia que me quieras presentar, que es diferente.

—Eso es mentira —Le dijo entre risas —Y no cambies el tema. No se cómo superar una ruptura, pero si yo fuera tú, comenzaría por tirar esa alfombra.

—¿Quieres que tire a la basura una alfombra de 500 mil yenes? —Preguntó, sentándose de golpe en la pequeña cama.

—No, pero puedes guardarla en el mismo lugar donde guardaste las demás cosas que te dio. —La tranquilizó.

Ella se volvió a recostar, esta vez sobre su pecho, y Jen empezó a rezarle a todas las deidades conocidas para que no pudiera escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Tratando de parecer calmo y normal, la acercó más a sí mismo y recargó su barbilla en la maraña de sedosos cabellos.

—Gracias. —Le dijo ella abrazándolo.

—Para eso estamos los mejores amigos. —Le contestó con una nerviosa sonrisa. —Y a todo esto, ¿Quién en su sano juicio compra una alfombra de 500 mil yenes?


	4. Chapter 4

—¿Si sabes que no tienes que hacer una fiesta para celebrar el Tanabata? —Dijo Ruki mientras acomodaba un pequeño árbol de Bambú junto a la ventana de su sala de estar.

—Amo el Tanabata. Es tan romántico. Además, será una fiesta de compromiso también. —Dijo Juri mientras colgaba tanzakus en las ramas de uno de los muchos árboles de bambú que decoraban el pequeño departamento.

—Juri, has estado comprometida desde hace medio año. Y el Tanabata es en quince días.

—Sí, pero por fin Takato y yo hemos puesto fecha para nuestra boda. Y en quince días estaré ocupada con los preparativos —Le recordó animada su amiga.

Ruki rodó los ojos y terminó de acomodar los arbolitos restantes por su departamento. Entendía que su infantilmente romántica amiga amara una festividad tan cursi como el Tanabata. También entendía su afán de anunciar la fecha de su boda lo más pronto posible. Vaya, incluso podía entender que ella quisiera hacer una fiesta. Lo que no entendía, ni le agradaba y vaya que la irritaba, era que su amiga quería hacer todo eso en su departamento.

Su. Departamento.

Trató de relajarse y de pensar que la única razón por que lo hacía era porque Juri era su amiga. Y a veces eso hacían las amigas, ayudarse entre sí, y prestar su departamento cuando la otra lo necesitaba para hacer una fiesta. Mas si era su mejor amiga.

En realidad, si se ponía a pensar en ello seriamente, Juri no solo era su mejor amiga, era su única amiga, por lo que la vacante de "Mejor Amiga" había sido en automático de ella una vez que Reenamon regreso al mundo digital. No es que no lo sintiera así, era solo que había un universo de diferencia en cómo se sentía con Jen, a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, a como se sentía con Juri. Había muchas cosas que Jen sabía de ella, y que Juri no. Además de que los niveles de confianza con Jen era otro nivel en comparación con cualquier otra persona.

Siempre se había sentido cómoda con eso, pero últimamente no dejaba de perseguirla la idea de que tal vez ella era muy acaparadora con Jen. Y que tal vez esa era la razón por la que él nunca había ido en serio con ninguna chica antes. No tenía idea de si era correcto sentirse así con él, y muchas veces pensó en comentar sus dudas en voz alta, pero la persona a quien siempre acudía para ese tipo de problemas era precisamente Jenrya. Tal vez si le comentaba a Juri, ella podría ayudarla. Sin embargo la principal razón de no querer manifestar esa inquietud en voz alta era el hecho de le dieran la razón. Y Jen podría ser cociente de ello y tomar su distancia. Y entonces ¿Qué haría ella?

—Juri… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —Dijo con voz calma

—Sabes que sí. —Le contestó su amiga, sin interrumpir su labor de colgar los deseos de todos sus amigos e invitados a la fiesta.

—Juri, ¿Tú crees que Jenrya y yo estamos pasando demasiado tiempo juntos? —preguntó un poco cohibida.

Juri dejó de hacer lo que hacía para dedicarle a su amiga una mirada entre sorprendida y preocupada.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Está pasando algo que no me has contado?

—¿Qué tendría que estar pasando? —preguntó Ruki devolviéndole la mirada.

—Bueno, es que ustedes siempre han pasado demasiado tiempo, juntos. Pero ahora todo es diferente.

—¿Diferente en qué sentido?

—Bueno, -Comenzó Juri, —Pues ahora tu estas soltera.

—¿Y eso implica…?

Juri rodó los ojos. Ruki podría ser la chica más lista que jamás hubiera conocido, pero era tan testaruda para algunas cosas que a veces la desesperaba. Era tan obvio para cualquiera lo que Jen sentía por ella; y no era como que le cayera mal, pero a veces tenía miedo de que él se quisiera aprovechar de la situación tan vulnerable en la que Ruki se encontraba desde su rompimiento con Ryo.

Tampoco era como que Jenrya fuera un aprovechado ni mucho menos. Pero Ruki no era una persona que supiera manejar correctamente lo que sentía y si se encontraba lo suficientemente confundida, haría algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría después. Y si Juri debía de ser completamente honesta, le gustaba más como se veía su amiga emparejada con Ryo, (sus hijos serían hermosos).

—Mejor explícame a que te referías con tu pregunta inicial. —Le dijo Juri, que prefirió evitar tocar el tema, de ser necesario.

—Bueno, he pensado que tal vez Jen no tenga novia porque yo siempre estoy con él. –Dijo Ruki, mientras recogía trozos de papel de su mesa de estar. —Ya sabes… Que las chicas piensen que él y yo estamos juntos y que por eso no se le acercan.

—¿Y desde cuando te importa la vida amorosa de Jenrya?

—Bueno, él es mi amigo. Además, se me hace un poco extraño que siendo como es, nunca haya tenido una novia formal.

—Bueno, tal vez es porque no quiere tener una novia. —Sugirió Juri, con aire descuidado.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer una novia?

—Pues no lo sé. Tal vez Jenrya ya tenga a alguien que le gusta y no puede confesarse por miedo a que lo rechacen.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría a Jen? —Preguntó incrédula.

Está bien, pensó Juri tratando de mantener la calma. Su amiga podía recitarte la Carta Internacional de los Derechos Humanos en tres idiomas diferentes, había sido conocida como la reina Digimon por su perfecto dominio en las cartas cuando aún iba a la primaria, era una de las mejores alumnas de su curso, pero no podía reconocer que su mejor amigo había estado enamorado de ella desde siempre, ni, aunque lo tuviera literalmente plantado frente a ella. Ella era todo un caso. Sin desearlo realmente, una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Pronto la sonrisa se volvió más grande. Un hilo de risa escapó de sus labios. Y entonces una carcajada honesta y sincera escapó de lo más profundo de sí. Eso era ridículo.

Se volvió a su pelirroja amiga que lucía francamente molesta, (como cada que su competente cerebro no entendía algo) y trató de tranquilizarse. ¡Había estado a punto de soltarle todo! Y aunque hubiera sido maravilloso, no le correspondía a ella decir tales cosas.

—Creo que tú eres más amiga de Jen que yo. ¿No tendrías que saberlo tú? —Dijo en su lugar y corrió a la cocina a revisar que su pastel se estuviera horneando bien. —Pero hablando de eso, ¿Sabes quién va a venir esta noche? Mi prima Casy, ¿Recuerdas que ella siempre ha estado interesada en Jenrya? Tal vez los pueda presentar en ese plan y así tu dejas de sentirte moralmente responsable de su soltería.

Se asomó a ver la reacción de Ruki, pero si para esta hubieran significado algo significado algo sus palabras, no lo demostró. Continuó recogiendo basuritas de papel que habían caído al suelo.

—Suena bien —Dijo por fin en tono distante.

* * *

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Los amigos más personales de Takato y Juri estaban reunidos ahí y ellos parecían pasársela de maravilla. Ruki por su parte, se movía de un lado al otro repitiendo bebidas. Rellenando las salseras y preparando más canapés.

Tal y como le había dicho, Juri había emparejado a Jen con su prima Casy en cuanto llegaron y parecía ir de maravilla. Habían estado platicando y solo paraban cuando Jen, como el caballero que era, iba a buscarle otra bebida.

Casy no le caía mal. Era una chica igual de dulce que Juri e igual de bonita. Es solo que esa era la verdadera razón del porque no quería abrir la boca con respecto a ser acaparadora con Jen. Se había convertido en su salvavidas personal. Y no solo en los últimos meses que habían sido casi suicidas para ella. Si no desde siempre. Desde que Jen mostró más entereza ante las adversidades que los acongojaron desde niños, ambos, Takato y ella, lo habían visto como un ancla en su vida. Mas personalmente ella. No estaba preparada para ser desplazada por alguna novia. E incluso el mero pensamiento de Jen en una relación seria le erizaba la piel. Así fuera Casy, o cualquier otra chica en el mundo.

Se sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Jenrya Lee era el mejor chico del mundo y no existía solo por ella. Se estaba comportando como una niña berrinchuda. Le hiso un gesto de desesperación a Juri, pero esta le sonrió y continuó platicando con los padres de Takato. Tomo un último trago a su refresco de manzana y salió al balcón, pero al notar que estaba lleno de personas que ni conocía decidió ir a encerrarse a su habitación y dejar que la fiesta continuara sin ella.

A fuertes patadas se descalzó los tacones y se deshizo del vestido por la cabeza. Estaba molesta. No, estaba furiosa. Su departamento estaba lleno de gente que ni conocía. Había estado de mesera con todos. Y para acabarla, sus dos mejores amigos la ignoraban. Sabía que estaba equivocada al actuar como niña mimada, pero es que no podía evitar sentirse tan sola. Todas esas personas a su alrededor y ella a años luz de distancia.

Sintió lagrimas cocer en sus ojos, y reprimió las ganas de golpearse por ser tan débil. Tantos años de querer cambiar, de querer ser mejor persona, de tratar de demostrarles a todos que era fuerte y se rompía en un segundo por una tontería.

Se metió a la cama y cerró los ojos. Tratando de dormir un rato.

* * *

Hacía ya casi una hora que Jen había dejado de ver a Ruki. Al principio pensó que había ido a comprar algo. Y la esperó junto a la puerta para reprenderla por haber salido tan tarde, y sola a la calle. Sin embargo, después de unos 30 minutos, se empezó a preocupar. La buscó en el baño y en el balcón, pero no había rastro de ella. Cuando notó que Juri se alejó un poco de sus futuros suegros se acercó a ella para preguntarle.

—Juri. ¿Has visto a Ruki?

—Se encerró en su cuarto desde hace rato. —dijo preocupada. –Parecía molesta así que no la moleste más. Suficientes dolores de cabeza le he dado ya al pedirle esta fiesta.

—Creo que iré a ver como esta. —Le dijo alejándose de ella. Pero Juri lo detuvo.

—Espera, Jen. ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías darle su espacio. Creo que si ella quisiera que la fueras a ver te hubiera dicho algo.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡¿Cuándo Ruki ha sido clara a la hora de expresarnos cuando se siente mal?! —Le contestó un poco irritado.

—Es solo que creo que mi prima Casy había esperado mucho para poder estar a solas contigo.

—Ya me dijiste eso. Tal y como te lo prometí, pasé el rato con ella. Pero Ruki es mi amiga, y si ella se siente mal, voy a ir a ver como se encuentra. Así que si me disculpas.

—Jen espera —Dijo Juri volviendo a detenerlo. Jen contó hasta diez tratando de no perder la calma. Amaba a Juri como si fuera una de sus hermanas, pero a veces la actitud infantil y novelesca de esta lo irritaba demasiado.

—Ahora que fue Juri. —Dijo, tratando de que su voz no sonara muy violenta.

—Nada, Jen. Disculpame. —Dijo y se alejó de él.

Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella y preguntarle porque estaba actuando así, sin embargo, ahora lo que necesitaba era ver a Ruki.

Tocó la puerta del cuarto, pero tal y como esperó, no hubo respuesta. Entonces tomó de su llavero el juego de llaves que ella le había dado para emergencias y abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola tras de sí. La única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la de la luna. El vestido que hace unas horas su amiga lucía se encontraba echo bolas a un lado de la cama y los zapatos estaban uno cerca de la ventana y el otro a metros de distancia, cerca del closet. Y la menuda forma de Ruji hecha un ovillo bajo las sabanas, dejando al descubierto solo mechones del cobrizo cabello. Exhaló un profundo suspiro antes de sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Ruki, al igual que todos los tamers, tenía el sueño demasiado ligero, siempre alerta ante cualquier peligro, (Takato solía bromear con que era un súper poder heredado por sus digimons camaradas) e inmediatamente después de que él se sentara, ella se levantó de golpe.

—No te quise asustar. —Le dijo Jen alejándose un poco de ella, por si se le antojaba golpearlo. —Me preocupe cuando desapareciste.

—¿En serio? —Dijo molesta. —No sabía que siquiera habías notado mi presencia. Si te la pases todo el tiempo con tu nueva amiga.

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó él, ingenuo. ¿Detectaba celos?

—Sí, te pasaste todo el tiempo con Casy, —Masculló, acomodándose bajo las sabanas y dándole la espalda —¿De verdad te diste cuenta que no estaba? ¿O Juri te envió a ver si estaba de humor?

—Juri quería que te diera tu espacio, de hecho. —Dijo sin evitar sonreír. —Y claro que me di cuenta de que no estabas. Aunque lo dudes, siempre noto cuando estas, cuando no estas. Cuando llegas y cuando te vas.

—¿De qué diablos te ríes, Jenrya? —Dijo dándole la cara y visiblemente enojada

—De ti. —Respondió maravillado. —No tenía idea de que fueras una persona celosa.

—¡No estoy celosa!

—Acabo de descubrir una nueva faceta tuya. Nunca antes te vi ser celosa con Ryo, y mira que varias de sus fans eran bastante atrevidas.

Ruki se le quedó viendo neutra. Como si la mera mención de su ex novio absorbiera toda emoción de ella. Jen pensó si se había pasado con ese último comentario. No era como que el tema "Ryo" fuera tabú, pero tampoco era que lo sacaran a colación seguido. En realidad, lo que de verdad quería Jenrya era medir el terreno donde ella y Ruki se encontraban. Nunca antes había manifestado esa clase de sentimientos (celos) hacia él, y si era honesto, le fascinaba. El pequeño puntito rojo en su interior y que indicaba las esperanzas de que la relación de con su mejor amiga subiera de nivel, se encendió de nuevo, después de muchos meses, y temía verla apagarse con la evocación de su ex.

—Tú no eres Ryo. —Le contestó ella seria.

—¿Acabas de admitir que si estas celosa?

Ruki bufó molesta, pero se hiso a un lado para que él pudiera recostarse. Jen se sacó los zapatos y se metió bajo las sabanas con ella. Solo cuando la jaló en un abrazo cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba en ropa interior. Sin embargo, como ella no dio señas de incomodidad él la dejo ser.

—¿Estás seguro de que Casy no va a estar buscándote? —Le dijo contra su pecho.

—No es como que me importe que Casy esté buscándome, pero si tanto te importa, puedo irme.

—No, quédate.

Así, recostado a su lado, Jen podía sentir que la vida se le iba. Ya no escuchaba el sonido de la fiesta. Atrás había quedado su molestia con Juri por querer privarlo de ese hermoso momento. Ahí solo existían ellos dos. Y ese pequeño foquito rojo se fue haciendo más grande.

—Y dime —Dijo con cierto temor de romper el momento. —¿Es bueno o es malo que yo no sea Ryo?

Ruki suspiró con fastidio genuino y negó contra su pecho.

—¿Sabes? Estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo, pero a su lado nunca sentí lo que siento cuando estoy contigo.

—¿Celos?

—Paz. Genuina tranquilidad. —Se alejó de su lado y se sentó. —Por supuesto que es bueno que no seas Ryo. Tú eres la única persona con la que puedo sentir esta serenidad. Discúlpame. Estaba muy molesta porque me sentí desplazada. Juri y Takato estaban con su nueva familia, y tú estabas ligando con la prima de Juri. Y si, estaba tan celosa. Disculpa si arruine lo tuyo con Casy.

—¿Lo mio con Casy? —Dijo Jen sentándose a su lado. —No hay nada entre Casy y yo. La única razón por la que estuve con ella hoy era porque Juri me lo pidió. Nada más.

—¡Claro que Juri te lo pidió! Prácticamente fui yo la que le dije que lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Preguntó molesto sintiendo la felicidad de su corazón menguar.

—Es que creo que la razón por la que razón de que no tengas novia soy yo revoloteando a tu alrededor. Y se honesto conmigo Jen, tú también has pensado eso, pero no me lo habías querido decir.

¿Era en serio? Más de doce años de conocerse, cientos de aventuras de viajes y de noches en vela. Incontables veces habían estado a solas, durmiendo, comiendo, jugando, o simplemente haciendo nada; y en todo ese tiempo en ella no había cabido nunca la posibilidad de que era porque la amaba. Se puso sobre ella de golpe y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó. La besó de manera violenta y dura.

—Por supuesto que es por ti. —Le dijo al alejarse y con toda la dignidad que le quedaba se calzó lo más rápido que pudo y salió de ahí.

* * *

Nunca había existido un solo lugar al que él llamara casa. Ni cuando era un niño pequeño, ni cuando se mudó al digimundo por una larga temporada, ni cuando estudió la universidad en línea, ni cuando compró ese bonito departamento en Tokio, con la esperanza de algún día habitarlo en compañía de ella. Nunca.

La vida para un errante como él era siempre una invariable de aventuras que experimentar. Le gustaba pensar que su estilo de vida no era para cualquiera. Y estaba orgulloso de ello. Trataba de vivir siempre como si no hubiera un mañana en el porvenir. Amaba despertarse en medio de la madrugada y fotografiar el amanecer. Le encantaba probar los deliciosos y exóticos platillos típicos de alguna remota región del mundo. Ver los miles tipos de personas que existían. Conocer amigos. Escuchar nuevas melodías. Viendo así ¿para qué iba a querer él una casa? Ese no era su estilo, y nunca lo iba a ser. Toda la vida había visto las cosas llegar fácilmente, e irse con la misma velocidad. La vida era pasajera, él era etéreo.

Ruki había sido siempre la única constante en su vida. Era algo eterno. Un ser destinado a pertenecer a la historia por siempre. Algo fijo a lo que él se había permitido aferrarse, aunque solo momentáneamente. Como un barco atado a un ancla. Desde que la conoció, todo había girado en torno a ella. La decisión de abandonar el mundo digital, el regresar a Tokio solo para pelear con el D-reaper, viajar una vez al mes solo para verla, y una vez que ella acepto por fin ser su novia, mudarse a Tokio para terminar la escuela ahí. Hasta su departamento en Shibuya, solo era un lugar que había adquirido con el único propósito de poder tener algo de intimidad con ella.

La amaba. Y para él no había nadie más que ella. Por más que pudiera irse por semanas o meses, siempre terminaba regresando a ella, por la única razón de que la amaba. Cruzaba los cielos y mares por ir a probar la droga que eran sus besos y caricias. Y, sin embargo, y aun muy a pesar de todo el amor que sentía y que sabía era reciproco, jamás la había imaginado viviendo como él. Si bien, ella lo había acompañado muchas veces, la mayoría de ocasiones mientras se encontraba de vacaciones, Ruki estudiaba para ser una burócrata. Y él lo aceptaba gustoso porque creía que nada en el mundo iba a impedir que él retornara al muelle que era su cuerpo.

Habían pasado poco más de seis meses desde que se habían dicho adiós. Y aunque le dolió en lo más profundo del alma, sabía, muy en el fondo, que era lo mejor para ambos. Ella podía graduarse y trabajar en un gran e importante despacho, tener una bonita oficina con una gran vista. Y él podía seguir viviendo su vida como se le apeteciera, y, ¿Quién sabe? Igual y algún día podrían llegar a reencontrase como un par de viejos amantes.

El sol se empezaba a asomarse por la ventana de su bungalow. Le dedico una mirada a la silueta desnuda que descansaba a su lado. Una hermosa rubia de piernas largas, compañera de profesión a la que había conocido la noche anterior. Había sido la primera vez que se había acostado con otra mujer, que no fuera Ruki, y aunque en su momento se había sentido muy tentado en llevársela a la cama, toda la noche fue un rotundo fracaso. Al menos para él, ya que ella parecía habérsela pasado muy bien. No podía evitarlo. No era ella. Se puso de pie, y garabateo una escueta nota, esperando que fuera suficiente para no volvérsela a encontrar cuando estuviera de regreso. Tomó su cámara y su celular, y apenas vistiéndose y salió a la fotografiar el amanecer.

Mientras caminaba por la playa fotografiando los icónicos paisajes que la Riviera Maya le ofrecía, se permitió pensar en Ruki. Se preguntó si ella ya lo había superado. Si quizá ya estaría saliendo con alguien más. Había evitado a todos los amigos en común para darle y darse espacio. Pero sabía que si Ruki estuviera saliendo ya con alguien, Kazu o Kenta ya se lo hubieran hecho saber. Sabía que ella era muy popular, y en varias ocasiones se enteraba, de boca de sus cotillas amigos, de chicos que se le confesaban o que la invitaban a salir; incluso se llegó a enterar de aquel estúpido rumor sobre el supuesto romance de Ruki con uno de sus profesores en la universidad. Sin embargo, ella siempre le había sido fiel. Y él a ella. Siempre. Así hubieran pasado un año sin verse, ninguno de los dos podía decir que terminaron por alguna infidelidad.

No podía decir que no habían intentado que funcionara. Porque, diablos, diez años con la misma persona, viviendo a cientos de miles de kilómetros de distancia, no eran un sinónimo de fracaso. Tampoco podía culpar a la vida o a las circunstancias. Aquí el mero problema, habían sido ellos. Ruki la materialista y Ryo el volátil. Sin embargo, siempre albergaron la posibilidad de que el amor pesara más que sus intereses. Y tal vez, tal vez algún día, cuando Ruki se canse de la vida estable, y Ryo se canse de vagar, puedan entenderse en totalidad, y preguntarse por qué se habían rendido. Porque todo el mundo había visto el amor devocional que se profesaban. La fidelidad ciega con la que se esperaban y lo malditamente incompletos que estaban el uno sin el otro. Pero la verdad era que el amor nunca es suficiente para que una relación se preservara. Tarde que temprano uno de los dos se iba a terminar cansando.

Estaba por tomar una última foto cuando su celular sonó, con el tono asignado a su editor. Odiaba que le marcara a cualquier hora, pero era el precio que debía pagar por ser el único fotógrafo dispuesto a tomar cualquier tipo de trabajo.

—Hola Erick. —Saludo no de muy buenas ganas.

— _Hola Akiyama. Te tengo una excelente noticia_. —Dijo animado — _Te conseguí la licencia para el Tanabata. No solo cubrirás el evento como tal, sino que harás una nota sobre los procesos, en antes, durante y después del Tanabata._

Ryo sintió un frio abrazar su pecho. Había pedido cubrir el Tanabata desde hacía un año. Todo con el fin de poder estar con Ruki durante el evento. Suspiró entre cortadamente. Si le decía a Erick que ya no quería cubrirlo, este se iba a enojar y nunca más le conseguiría las licencias que le pedía. Consciente de cómo estaba su situación actual en Japón, no tuvo que otra más que aceptar y prepararse para el evento.


End file.
